Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to switches and more particularly to switches which are responsive to magnet fields.
As is known in the art, there exists a relatively large number of commercially available devices having a base or stationary portion and a movable cover or door portion which include a magnet. For example, telephones, cellular telephones, notebook or laptop computers and refrigerators include magnets in the moveable door or cover portions. The covers are typically opened and closed and, in some cases, the magnets provide a magnetic force which maintains the cover or door in a particular position (e.g. a closed position).
Such devices can also include detectors or sensors which indicate when a door or cover is in an open or a closed position. For example, cellular telephones (cell phones) which are provided as so-called xe2x80x9cflip phones,xe2x80x9d include a base and a cover or xe2x80x9cflipxe2x80x9d portion. The cover has a magnet disposed therein. Disposed in the base portion of the cell phone is a sensor. When the cover is closed, the magnet is disposed over the sensor and the sensor detects the presence of the magnet""s magnetic field. In response to the magnetic field, the sensor provides a signal which indicates that the cover is closed. Similarly, when the cover is open, the magnet (and hence the magnetic field) is removed from the sensor and the sensor provides a signal indicating that the cover is open.
In some applications, the sensor is provided as a Reed switch. The Reed switch is a mechanical type switch comprised of an evacuated glass tube having a series of metal fingers disposed therein. In response to the presence a magnetic field, the metal fingers are in mechanical contact thus providing a signal path having a short circuit impedance characteristic between the input and output terminals of the switch. Likewise, in the absence of a magnetic field, the mechanical fingers are not in contact thus providing a signal path having an open circuit impedance characteristic between the input and output terminals of the switch.
Reed switches have the advantage that the switch operates regardless of the orientation of the magnet with respect to the switch. That is the Reed switch need not be oriented in a particular manner with respect to the poles of the magnet. This allows for easy replacement of the magnet or the Reed switch since there is not physical relationship between them.
One problem with the Reed switch approach, however, is that the Reed switch is relatively large and expensive when compared with semi-conductor type switches. Also, the Reed switch is a mechanical type switch and thus is not as reliable as a solid state devices.
In view of the above problems with the prior art approach it has, in accordance with the present invention, been recognized that it would be desirable to provide a replacement for mechanical type switches such as Reed switches
One problem with using a semiconductor switch in place of the Reed switch, however is that semiconductor devices, which include elements such as a Hall element, must be aligned in a particular manner with respect to the north and south poles of the magnet. If the magnet and Hall element are not properly oriented (i.e. the appropriate ends of the hall element are not aligned with the appropriate magnetic poles) then the semiconductor switch will not operate correctly. This leads to difficulties when it becomes necessary to replace the magnet or the semiconductor switch. For example, if a magnet must be replaced and neither the magnet nor the Hall element or switch are somehow coded so that it is known which end of the magnet to place at which end of the Hall element, then it is necessary to proceed by trial and error to determine how to install the replacement parts.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a reliable magnetic pole insensitive switch which can serve as a xe2x80x9cdrop-inxe2x80x9d replacement for mechanical type switches such as Reed switches.
It would also be desirable to use a semiconductor switch including a Hall effect element as a drop in replacement for a Reed switch type device, however this requires the Hall element to be insensitive as to whether a north pole or south pole is being sensed.
In accordance with the present invention, a sensor for sensing an article which provides a magnetic field includes a magnetic-field-to-voltage transducer for generating at an output thereof a first signal voltage having a signal voltage level which is proportional to a magnetic field having a first polarity and a second signal voltage having a signal voltage level that is proportional to a magnetic field having a second different polarity and a window comparator having an input port coupled to the output port of the magnetic-field-to-voltage transducer to receive the first and second signal voltages and to provide an output signal having a first value when the article is within a first predetermined distance of the magnetic-field-to-voltage transducer regardless of the polarity of the magnetic field. With this particular arrangement, a drop in replacement for a Reed switch type device which is insensitive as to whether a north pole or south pole is being sensed is provided. By providing the comparator as a window or symmetrical comparator (i.e., a comparator having the same switching point for positive and negative magnetic fields) the sensor operates correctly regardless of the orientation of the magnet relative to the magnetic-field-to-voltage trans ducer.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a switch includes a Hall element and a threshold detector circuit having a substantially similar switching point for positive and negative magnetic fields. With this particular arrangement, a switch which utilizes a Hall effect device can operate correctly regardless of the orientation of the magnetic poles with respect to the Hall device. In one embodiment, the threshold circuit is provided as a comparator circuit.